This invention relates to a linear-motion wiper structure and more particularly to one which can wipe in a linear reciprocating motion by a transmission mechanism possessing both horizontal and vertical displacement function.
Conventional wipers, which can be applied to the bus, truck or car, generally are arranged to wipe in an angular harmonic motion, however the wiping effect thus achieved is limited within a sectoral zone so that such wipers fail to provide an adequately clear vision for users who drive in a heavy storm or in a dusty area.
Further, since the conventional rubber blade of a wiper is arranged to wipe in an angular harmonic motion with different displacement between both ends of the wiper, the torque applied to each point of said rubber blade is different such that the contact surface between the rubber blade and the windshield will be corrugated and this results in a poor wiping effect and causes an undesirable noise. The aforesaid disadvantages will adversely affect the users' mood and thus reduce the driving security.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.